True Identities
by Narlth
Summary: What if Morgause wasn't a real person? What if she was just Morgana's split personality? Light Mergana. Main character death. I completely Blame Jaqtkd for the whole idea of this fic, as well as everyone else who was in the heart of Camelot chat at the same time.


Title: True Identity  
Category: BBC Merlin, (Canon AU) Het  
Characters/Pairings: Mergana, Merlin, Morgana, Morgause  
Rating/Warnings: T  
Summary: What if Morgause wasn't a real person? What if she was just Morgana's split personality? Light Mergana. Main character death. I completely Blame Jaqtkd for the whole idea of this fic, as well as everyone else who was in the heart of Camelot chat at the same time. :P

MM

The whole process happened rather quickly. Or at least to Morgana it happened fast, to the people around her the change was slow. In some cases much too subtle to be noticed unless you were looking out for any changes. The kings ward herself had no idea what had caused the change and in some ways she didn't really want to know, and the little part that did? Well that was easily quashed in the aftermath of emotions.

MM

And even with the large amount of people that surrounded her Merlin was confident that he was the only one that had noticed. He estimated the change started along with the whole Mordred debacle. Perhaps it was the exposure to the boy's foreign magic, coupled with Uther's rage over his ward's actions that had flipped the switch so to speak.

Whilst he had seen something going on, Merlin did not know what exactly the result would be, nor did he know what it meant for both Camelot and its prince.

MM

It was a normal day for Merlin, with him being practically run off his feet doing chores for Arthur, as he kept an eye out for any threats. When it happened he had just left the armoury and, was making his way back towards Arthur's chambers.

Morgana's arm had shot out from where she hid in the dark shadows created by the midday sun. She easily took a hold of the servant's thin wrist, initially startling him, until he worked out who it was. At which point his expression relaxed, though there was still a certain amount of tension in still in Merlin's body.

"Merlin, I well- I wanted to talk to you." Morgana's voice was hesitant, whilst her eyes refused to remain focused in one spot.

"Of course." Merlin responded trying to keep his voice light. The king's ward finally met his eyes, allowing Merlin to see the stress in them, as well as the lingering tiredness that she often carried with her.

"Not out here." She eyes flicked briefly down the corridor to emphasize her point. Merlin's eyebrows shot up at the comment before he caught her meaning.

"Right. Yes, of course." He stumbled awkwardly though his words, as he tried to think of a suitable location.

"If you'll follow me." Morgana said after a moment, turning on her heels in a manner that make her dress flare out, catching Merlin's eye.

MM

The kings ward lead the Princes servant though the many corridors of the castle. Surprisingly they encountered almost no one else as they went, and those they did run into spared them little attention.

Before Merlin realised it Morgana had halted at the door to her room, and was busy unlocking it, paying no mind to the servant behind her. Merlin felt his face begin to redden as he realised what she had meant by 'not here'. He remained on the spot as she opened the door and moved into her room.

It took Morgana a few seconds to notice that Merlin had not followed, but when she did she turned back to face him, a questioning expression written across her face.

"Merlin?"

The servant in question made to respond, but got no farther then opening his mouth as he failed to think of the correct response.

"Aren't you going to come in?" A small smirk danced at the edge of Morgana's mouth as she watched the servant struggle. To emphasis her point she took as step to the side and pulled the door open even farther. Floundering for a few more seconds Merlin decided to just go for it, and entered the room, whilst Morgana closed the door behind him.

"Wha- What did you want to talk to me about?" Merlin broached the reason for being there in the first place when it seemed like Morgana was content to wait.

Instead of answering she took a few steps forwards until she just started to invade Merlin's personal space, her eyes never leaving his face. She drew her left arm up, slowly reaching her fingers towards him.

Merlin eyes grew wide, as his heart picked up in his chest.

"Mor- I." He managed to stutter out, causing the lady to halt. She blinked a few times, before deciding on a different tactic.

"Merlin, there's something going on with me." She paused searching his face, before she continued. "And I know you've noticed. You always notice."

Merlin blinked, his eyes sliding off of her face, and confirming that yes he had known.

Morgana took his momentary lapse in a attention as an opportunity to close the distance between them both, and grasp Merlin's hand, an action which startled the taller of the pair.

"Wha…" He trailed off as he met her eyes, seeing the barely concealed longing there. He relaxed slightly as she brought her other hand forwards, picking up his other one, and bringing it upwards to the other pair. There's eyes locked, and Merlin felt her take one more step forwards, removing the last of the small amount of space that had remained.

"Merlin, I need your help." She said after what seemed like an age but was only in reality a minute or so.

And just like that their trance was broken, Merlin took a step backwards, drawing his hands gently away from Morgana's grasp.

"How can I help?" His voice was quiet, nothing like the cheer boy he was normally.

"I don't know what's happening, and I need you to find out what's going on with me." She turned to stare at the floor, a vulnerability settling over her form.

"I'll find out what's wrong, and I'll fix it, I promise." His voice was more confident, but he took another step backwards. Morgana's eyes grew wide, as she nodded, resigned to Merlin leaving already.

MM

Outside of the room Merlin leant back against wall, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm the racing of his heart. He let his eyes slide closed briefly, as he recalled the encounter.

After a minute Merlin huffed out a breath, deciding that it would be best if he at least moved away from Morgana's room, as he let his mind drift to Morgana's plea, and his promise. He had noticed the changes in the kings wards, but as of yet he had been unable to work out what way causing them, or in fact the extent of the problem.

Sighing to himself, he made a notice to read through some of Gaius's book in his free time, but for now he thought it best to get back to his work for Arthur.


End file.
